1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle floor mat including at least one fastening device.
Description of Related Art
2. Conventionally, as an invention of such kind, there has been disclosed a mat fastening device (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4493210) composed of a male grommet and a female grommet that are made of resin. The female grommet includes: an outer cylindrical portion that has open ends and is inserted into a hole provided on a mat; and a flange formed on an outer circumference of one end of the outer cylindrical portion and abutting against a surface of the mat. The male grommet includes: an inner cylindrical portion that has open ends and is inserted into the outer cylindrical portion; and a flange formed on an outer circumference of one end of the inner cylindrical portion and abutting against an other surface of the mat. The outer cylindrical portion and the inner cylindrical portion are provided with engageable sections allowing the male grommet and the female grommet to be connected to each other. In addition, the male grommet and the female grommet are provided with a plurality of pins digging into the mat such that the male grommet is restricted from rotating.
Further, there has been disclosed a fastening device (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-195179) for fixing a floor mat to a carpet. This fastening device is composed of: a first fastening member attached to a circumferential section of an attachment hole of the carpet; a knob attached to the first fastening member; and a second fastening member having a center through hole and being attached to a circumferential section of an attachment hole of the floor mat. The first fastening member is composed of a first carpet grommet and a second carpet grommet that serve to vertically sandwich therebetween the circumferential section of the attachment hole of the carpet. The first carpet grommet and the second carpet grommet are provided with: a first carpet grommet flange and a second carpet grommet flange that abut against the circumferential section of the attachment hole of the carpet; and engageable sections allowing the first carpet grommet and the second carpet grommet to be connected to each other with the carpet being sandwiched therebetween. Further, the second carpet grommet is provided with a knob base for receiving and connecting to the knob. Particularly, the knob base is a cylindrical body raised from the second carpet grommet flange and having a center space in which a knob receiving hole for receiving the knob is formed. The first carpet grommet is provided with a through hole allowing the knob base to be inserted therethrough. The knob, when inserted into the knob base, can be connected to the corresponding knob base in a manner such that the knob becomes axially rotatable in the knob base. Here, the knob includes: a knob top portion formed so large that it can abut against a circumferential section of the through hole of the second fastening member; and a knob axial portion to be inserted into the knob base. Further, the knob base includes: a base engagement section that is formed outside the cylindrical body and is engageable with an engagement section of the first carpet grommet; and knob connecting engagement claws that is formed inside the cylindrical body and is engageable with an engagement section of the knob axial portion inserted into the knob receiving hole. The knob is allowed to axially rotate in the knob base such that there are enabled: an unlocked position in which the knob top portion is not engaged with the second fastening member; and a locked position in which the knob top portion is engaged with the second fastening member. As mentioned above, the first carpet grommet and the second carpet grommet of the first fastening member serve to vertically sandwich the carpet therebetween. Meanwhile, the second fastening member is attached to the floor mat, and the knob is connected to the knob base. Here, the second fastening member attached to the floor mat is then placed on top of the first carpet grommet of the first fastening member attached to the carpet, such that the knob top portion is inserted through the through hole of the second fastening member. Subsequently, once the knob has been axially rotated from the unlocked position to the locked position, the knob top portion will abut against the engagement section formed on the second fastening member, thereby pressing the second fastening member against the first fastening member in the axial direction, thus allowing the floor mat to be fixed to the carpet. The second fastening member includes a first mat grommet and a second mat grommet that serve to sandwich the floor mat therebetween. Here, an engagement portion for the first mat grommet and the second mat grommet to be connected to each other, includes: a cylindrical portion provided on the first mat grommet; and a cylindrical portion engageable with the first mat grommet by surrounding the aforementioned cylindrical portion. These cylindrical portions are connected to each other through the attachment hole of the floor mat. Further, outer circumferential sections of flanges of the first and second mat grommets, are provided with a plurality of pins digging into the floor mat, thus preventing a positional deviation and an axial rotation of the second fastening member.
Furthermore, there has also been disclosed a hook stopper composed of a first stopper and a second stopper (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-230134). Particularly, a first cylindrical portion of the first stopper is inserted through a through hole provided on a carpet from a surface side of the carpet, so as to allow a second cylindrical portion of the second stopper to be fitted in the first cylindrical portion from a back side of the carpet. Here, a first engagement claw provided on an inner circumferential surface at an other end of the first cylindrical portion, is caused to engage with a second engagement claw provided on an outer circumferential surface at one end of the second cylindrical portion. Further, a hook engagement claw provided on an inner circumferential surface at the one end of the second cylindrical portion, is caused to engage with a fitting protrusion of a hook.